Most vehicles include a climate control system which allows a passenger of the vehicle to select between a heating state and a cooling state for the vehicle interior. Typical climate control systems are part of a heating, ventilation and air conditioning unit of a vehicle that include at least one air blower for moving air through an air circulation network.